1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to tool adapters having a holder, which can be attached to a machine tool, and having a tool receiver, in which a tool can be received, in particular a drilling tool, the tool receiver being mounted on the holder so as to be rotatable to a limited extent.
2. Background Information
An example tool adapter for which the present invention improves upon is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,236. Here, the tool receiver is realized as a collar, which is rotatably mounted inside the holder by means of two bearing rings. Vulcanized-in between the outer surface of the tool receiver and the inner surface of the holder there is a rubber bushing, which limits the rotation of the tool receiver relative to the holder. A torque can be transmitted from the holder to the tool receiver via the rubber bushing, while, at the same time, vibrations that occur can be damped. In this way, it is also possible to reduce noise produced during the machining of a workpiece by means of a tool clamped in the tool receiver.
While useful for damping vibrations to a certain extent, there is still room for improvement in terms of vibration dampening capabilities over conventional tool adaptors.